crazy_raccoon_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Crazy Raccoon Studios Wikia:Rules and Guidelines
General Rules * Do not anything on the wiki. * Do not anywhere on the wiki. ** This includes, but is not limited to, posting gibberish, random letters, comments that have nothing to do with the topic that is being commented on, chain messages, "copypastas," and huge blocks of text. * Do not edit other users' profiles without their consent. * Do not harass or bully other users. * Do not advertise. * No explicit sexual material or gore. * No excessive swearing. * Non-admin users should not give warnings to other users. Friendly advice and tips are one thing, but only admins will give out warnings. * Do not remove admin warnings and block messages from your message wall; such actions will extend your ban. Uploading Files * Do not upload anything that is not going to be used in an article. ** This includes fan art and other similar works. ** If you want to post such things, upload your image to Imgur or Photobucket first, then paste the direct image link into where you want the image to show up. * Do not upload duplicate files. * Do not upload low-quality files. **This includes screencaps of gameplay videos as in-game screenshots are much cleaner. * Do not upload files with Let's Player's faces on them. Editing Rules and Guidelines * Read each article in its entirety before editing. * Try to be as accurate as possible when editing articles. * Do your best to use proper grammar. * Remain objective - use "the player," not "you." * Do your best to keep any abbreviations that may be used consistent. ** For example, we abbreviate Five Nights at ''Raccoon's''' as ''FNaR. Simply follow suit! * Do not make the articles redundant. * Do not add speculation and/or theories to articles. * Do not create new articles without admin permission. * Do not create unnecessary/spam articles. ** If you want to theorize about the story, a character, or anything of the sort, or instead. * Do not add unnecessary categories to pages, including your profile, blog posts, etc. Forum Rules and Guidelines * All general rules apply to the forums. * If there is an issue, please contact an admin as soon as possible. ** Avoid adding to a problematic situation by arguing, making a big deal out of it, calling names, and so forth. Doing so may land you in trouble as well. * Do not fight over who gets to make the next thread in a series of threads, should the previous ones be closed. Anyone can create the next thread. General Ban Guidelines Extreme vandalism will land you an instant permanent ban. * First Offense: Warning * Second Offense: 3 day ban. * Third Offense: 1 week ban. * Fourth Offense: 2 week ban. * Fifth Offense: 1 month. * Sixth Offense: Infinite ban. * In some cases, the offense may be so serious that warnings and lighter bans may be skipped and the offending user may be given a heavier ban. Admins give bans at their discretion but follow these ban guidelines.